In a refrigeration system for use in commercial and industrial applications, a fluid such as ammonia or carbon dioxide is compressed by a compressor unit and discharged from a discharge side of the compressor. The compressed fluid, at high temperature and pressure, enters a condenser where heat is removed from the compressed fluid. The fluid then travels through an expansion valve that throttles the fluid as it flows through the valve, which causes the fluid to change phase from liquid to a saturated liquid/vapor mixture as it enters the evaporator. In the evaporator, heat is drawn from the environment to replace the latent heat of vaporization of the fluid, thus cooling the environmental air. The low pressure fluid flow from the evaporator returns to a suction side of the compressor to begin the cycle anew.